Dragonleader
by Kael-Sendra Starz
Summary: 7 teens on a little adventure...well they will be soon. they have to...er....just read it.
1. INTRODUCING KAY DRAGONLEADER!

Prologue

  
  


Kay Dragonleader was a color mage. 1 of 7. She had silver hair with a purple tint to it when looked in the right light at the right angle. Her eyes were a blueish-silver. She was almost six feet in height and she was only 16.

It was a fresh spring day, and Kay was making her way down to the castle. They had just announced that the castle would be admitting young mages of any kind to train together. Kay wanted to be one of them. She knew, from experience, that in things like this, spots filled quickly. Especially considering the fact that there were a lot of mages in Miridien. She hurried down the withered path. It was the travel route for most if not all merchants but most of them had left recently so she met few people on the road and those she did, paid no attention to the wandering cloaked figure. Kay tended to like the darkness more then the light despite the fact she was an elf. All color mages were elves. She was already friends with one of them. 

Kit Demonslayer was his name and they had known each other for ages. Kit was 15 and a half. He had raven black hair, that he had tied back in a shoulder length ponytail, and fierce green eyes. He, despite his looks and his last name, was quite nice and was always cracking jokes. Kay liked him because he didn't care what others thought. He'd "saved her life" at least that's what he said. Well, he had. She was outnumbered, 3 to 1, she'd been attacking two, when the third crept up behind her. Kit came in and killed the third without a backwards glance, then helped her defeat the other two. Neither one of them had figured out who had sent them and why yet. 

Kay was thinking fondly of this particular memory when she walked into somebody. 

"Oh!, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, please forgive-" she stopped mid sentence when she realized who it was. 

"Kit!"

"Kay? Is that really you?" he was the same height as she was. He hadn't been the last time she'd seen him.

"You've grown. I don't have to look down to look you in the eyes."

"And I don't have to look up." they started walking. 

"So, how have you been?"

"Oh, here, there, not really staying in one place, say, where're you goin'?"

"Down to the palace for the mage training. You?"

"Same."

"Wonderful. So, any amazing stories to tell me of your courageous bravery?"

"No, nothin's really happenin'."

"Tell me about them. I've been bored sick, out here."

"I thought you said you were going to travel around a little bit."

"I thought I was too, until this new girl in my town showed up."

"Name?"

"Kiona Dracosa."

"Hm, funny, met someone new too."

"Who?"

"Koby Demonchild." 

"Is something fishy going on or is it my imagination?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kay Dragonleader, Kit Demonslayer, Kiona Dracosa, Koby Demonchild? All of our initials are KD. Isn't that...well, odd?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Maybe we'll meet them at the palace."

"Maybe."

  
  


Chapter One 

  
  


Kay's P.O.V.

  
  


Me and Kit continued to walk down the road. The palace was visible just over the last hill. We were almost to the palace. We continued to talk and chatter about useless things. At last, we got to the top of the last hill, and the palace stood, magnificent in beauty, large in size. I gasped in surprise, the sun was setting right behind the palace. Kit grabbed my hand gently, and I looked at him in surprise. 

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah..." what was going on here?

"So glad I could share it with you." then he kissed me. "Do you love me?"

I stood, slightly shocked by the question. He smiled at me, and as I thought about it, a smile slowly crept across my face.

"Yeah, I do."

"Sweet. Lets go. I wanna get there before dark."

"Good idea." we walked down the hill, hand in hand. 

  
  


We got to the palace, just as the first stars were coming out. There was a young man standing outside the gate. A long line of people was waiting. Me and Kit got into the back of the line and the person in front of us turned around. 

"Hey, do I know you?" it was a young women about 14. I recognized her as the girl I had met the other day, Kiona. 

"Yeah, remember Kay?"

"Oh, yes, that's right. Who's that?" 

"Kit Demonslayer, at your service." Kit replied.

"Oh, yeah, I have a friend to, Koby? Koby, where'd you go?"

"Right in front of you, silly." a young man with flaming red hair turned around. "Who are your new friends, sweets?"

"Kay Dragonleader" I said, "and-"

"Oh, I see, it's Kit, how are you?"

"Eh, good, I guess." Kit grinned.

"Well, certainly a long line, isn't it?" Koby said.

"Yeah..." I said sleepily. It had been a long day, and I was pooped. I sub-consciencely leaned my head on Kit's shoulder. He gently stroked my hair. 

"Kay, you look worn," Koby said. "Something wrong?"

"No..." I said, even sleepier than before, "just...tired." then I fainted.

  
  


When I woke up, I was in the palace, in a bed, and stripped down to the bare minimums. I turned my head to my left and there was Kit, sitting in a chair next to me, snoozing. I burrowed further into the covers to warm up. I glanced to my right and saw another chair with my cloths laid out on it, and yet, they weren't my cloths. Kit must have enlisted me, and that was my new attire. I crept out and got dressed, then I roused Kit. 

"Kit, Kit, wakey-wakey." he always hated it when I woke him up like that. And, sure enough, he woke up. I smiled, and showed him my new out fit. A simple tunic and breeches, both blue, and a silver cloak. I twirled around, my hair and my cloak shimmering. 

"Did you enlist me?"

"Yep, otherwise, I would have had to let you sleep outside. And why would I want to do that?"

I giggled, something I almost never did, except around Kit. 

"So, where do we go first?"

"It's 2:00 in the morning, Kay."

"Oh. Well, where's Kiona and Koby?"

"Next room over."

"Oh, what did you enlist me as?"

"Color mage, specializing in Ice magic."

"Oh, good. You?"

"Same."

"Good. I'm bored. So bored....blah..." I sat down on the bed. "Kit..."

"Hm?"

"Could-could you braid my hair? Or would you be like, embarrassed or something?"

"Not at all. I'd love to braid your hair." so he braided my hair. Just as he finished, I fell asleep again, leaning against him.

  
  


Hee Hee....soooo, Kit and Kay have feelings for each other....what about Kiona and Koby? And the other 3 color mages? Well...you'll find out! SEND REVIEWS! NO FLAME PLEASE!!! 


	2. Everyone Else Who Matters

Chapter Two

  
  


Kit's P.O.V.

  
  


The next morning, I woke Kay up and we went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Kiona and Koby were already there, and they had saved us seats. 

"Good morning!" Kiona said, cheerfully. 

"Yeah, morning." Koby greeted.

Kay yawned. "What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want." I said. 

"How 'bout some toast?" Kiona offered.

"Sure." me and Kay sat down and Kay went through 5 pieces of toast. In all the time I'd known her, I'd never seen her eat so little. 

"Kay, something wrong?" I was a little concerned.

"I..." Kay said, looking distant, "don't know." then she fainted on me again. 

"Kay," I shook her gently. "Kay, wake up. Kay!" I started to panic.

"Oh dear, not again." Kiona said, no help at all.

"Miridien to Kay, come in Kay. Wake Up!" I yelled. The dining hall, or at least our table quieted. Oy. Now what? I thought to myself. Now everyone's staring. Great. "D'arvet." I swore.

~*~ D'arvet would mean Damn it in English ~*~

"Kit, now none of that." Koby told me. Just then, another young mage in a green dress and a silver cloak came over. 

"Hello, I saw that you are having trouble with your companion?"

"Er-yes, but-" I began.

"Don't worry. I'll help her." she had a slight tinge of light green in her mostly dark green hair and had malachites for eyes. She must be a flower mage. 

"Um, that won't be necessary. She'll be fine." I said. I don't always trust flower mages. Too talkative. 

"Oh, okay, well, I'm Kiah. Kiah Darkness. I'm a color mage, specializing in Flower magic. Who are you?"

"Kit Demonslayer. Color mage, specializing in Ice. And she's Kay Dragonleader," I indicated Kay, lying in my lap. "She's also a color mage on the Ice side of things."

"Koby Demonchild. Color mage with fire in his blood." Koby introduced himself. 

"Last but not least, I am Kiona Dracosa. Color mage, specializing in Fire."

"Kiiiiiiiiiit. What happened?" Kay sat up. "Who are you?" she saw Kiah.

"Kiah Darkness, color mage, a daughter of the earth."

"Oh." she narrowed her eyes. She didn't like Flower mages either. "Oh well. That was a very strange dream."

"What happened?" the four of us said in unison.

"Well, I'm standing and there are eight people standing in front of me. Four are girls, four are boys. You're there," she pointed to Kiona, "and you." she pointed to Koby. "And you." she pointed to Kiah, "and you." she finally pointed to me. "In one voice you all said, 'find us and we will help you with your cause.' then I woke up."

"Find us..." Koby began.

"And we will help you..." Kiona continued.

"With your cause..." Kiah finished.

"What in the Lady's name is that suppose to mean?" I said. 

"I don't know." Kay said.

I sat and thought about what it could possibly mean.

"Hmm..." Kay said to herself. "Well the only thing that doesn't make sense is what my cause is. I assume that I will find out somehow, and when I do, I'll have to find the other two mages I haven't found yet. And they'll most likely be color mages. Say, Kiah, do you know any color mages?" she turned to Kiah.

"Yes, actually. Two. They're a pair of Lightning mages. Kipp and Kali."

"They must be the ones! Are they here?"

"Yes, I think so..." the Flower mage was starting to bug me.

"Where!?" Kay was jumping with excitement.

"Um..." Kiah scanned the room. "There!" she pointed to the far corner of the room. There at a small table, sat two people. Both had matching black hair and both were wearing black. Black was the traditional color for Lightning mages. But the silver cloaks were what gave them away as color mages. The boy looked up from his conversation with the other, which no doubtingly was the girl. The boy smiled, muttered something to his companion. They both got up and walked over to us. 

"Well, if it isn't our old friend, Kiah. How do you do? Made some new friends have we?"

We all introduced ourselves. 

"Are you color mages?" Kay asked anxiously. 

"Yes. Kipp Dratilia. Lightning mage."

"Kali Dragoness. Also Lightning."

"Oh goody! Now, bet you anything that it'll take forever to become good strong trusting friends, and another forever to find out what my cause is!" she let out a depressed sigh and leaned her head on my shoulder. 

"Actually," said Kali, " we already know what your cause is, but it doesn't really make all that much sense."

"What is it!" Kay jumped up out of her seat. 

  
  


What is Kay's cause? Will they all get along? Can Kipp, Kali, and Kiah be trusted? Is Kiah annoying you as much as she's annoying me? Um...find out later!


	3. Friend or Foe?

Chapter Three

  
  


Kiona's P.O.V.

  
  


"Well, your cause," Kipp started. 

"Is to defeat..." Kali continued. 

All of us kinda leaned closer to catch every one of their whisper soft words. They both took a deep breath.

"The Lord of Dragon Mountain." they chorused.

"T-The L-Lord of D-Dragon M-Mountain?" Kay stuttered. She was paler then usual. She fell back on Kit's shoulder. "Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless." 

Kipp and Kali held out their hands. "We, Kipp Dratilia and Kali Dragoness, do hereby pledge allegiance to Kay Dragonleader." the said together.

Kay looked up. "Do you really mean it?"

"We do."

She looked at me and Koby. Then to Kiah. 

"I, Kiona Dracosa, do hereby pledge allegiance to Kay Dragonleader." I said, and held out my hand, palm down on top of Kipp's and Kali's. 

And then Koby and Kiah pledged. We all, except Kay, looked at Kit in anticipation.

"I pledged to her last night." then a bell rang. Time for our first class. Battle training.

  
  


We all walked down the hallway together. We would stick together, and it made it a lot easier being in all the same classes. There was really only one group class. All the others were individual or small groups of two or three. When we got to the room in which battle class was being held, there was a small group of about thirty or forty people, all about our age. The teacher looked like a very nice old lady, but then again, looks can be deceiving. 

"Good morning class." she said. "I, for those of you new students, am Miss Falkna Windrider. You may call me Miss Windrider or Falkna. I answer to both. Who are our new students?" she turned to us. 

Kay stepped forward. "Kay Dragonleader."

"Kit Demonslayer." 

"Koby Demonchild."

"Kiona Dracosa."

"Kipp Dratilia."

"Kiah Darkness."

"Kali Dragoness."

"Hmm... and you're the group of color mages?"

"Yes madam." Kay answered. I felt like she would lead us and do all the talking.

"What do you specialize in?"

"We have two that are in Ice, me and Kit. Two in Fire, Kiona and Koby, one in Flower, Kiah, and two in Lightning, Kipp and Kali."

"And how old are you?"

"Ages 13 through 16. I am the oldest and Kali is the youngest." how did she know that? I wondered. Kali and Kipp had never mentioned their ages.

"Hmm...well, do you know any basic fighting skills? Combat, magic, anything."

"Me and Kit are good with sword, bow and of course magic."

"I'm good, also with blade, bow and magic." I said.

"Blade and magic." chorused Kipp and Kali.

"Bow, blade and magic." Koby and Kiah said in unison.

"Good, good. Let us begin. Um...how about, Dragonleader and...Strife."

Kay and an older man walked out to the middle of the arena. Strife had flaming red hair. Obviously a Fire mage. 

"I ain't gonna go hard on you." he said.

"Then prepare to lose." Kay retorted.

"LAYON!" Miss Windrider said, announcing the beginning of the match.

Kay and Strife attacked at the same moment, counteracting each other's attack. They stepped away. Kay was the first to attack again. Strife barely managed to dodge it. Then Strife attacked and Kay blocked it. 

"Heh, you really think you can beat me?" Kay taunted.

"Maybe I can." they locked swords. You could tell that Strife was putting a lot of force into pushing Kay down. But then Kay grinned and pushed back. 

"Aeron" Kay muttered and Strife was instantly thrown backwards. Landing on his back, and having the wind knocked out of him. He got up slowly. 

"Not giving up, eh?" Kay grinned tauntingly. 

"No." Strife raised his sword. 

"Oh well, I'll just have to show you that you really shouldn't mess with me." she stood, sword raised, ready for and attack. "Go on. Attack." Strife came charging at her. She parried his attack and kicked him down, pointing her sword at his throat. "Now, have you learned your lesson? Don't mess with me." Falkna rang a little gong three times, signaling the end of the battle. 

"Well, nicely done, Kay. Let poor Miles up." Kay moved her sword and sheathed it. 

"Well fought, Miles." she shook his hand, and helped him up. "Maybe you'll get lucky next time." she grinned and walked back to us. Kit high-fived her and we all smiled. So, we don't have an airhead leader. I thought. That's good. 

"Well, class is dismissed. And I want you all to remember what just happened. Maybe you'll learn something tomorrow as we let our other friends compete." Falkna said. The kids began to file out of the double doors behind us. 

  
  


Hmm...so, Kay's a good fighter. Are they all? Will Miles Strife turn up again? Most likely. Heh heh...I'm sooooooo evil.....(evil grin) 


	4. Parties and Songs

Chapter Four.

  
  


Kay's P.O.V

  
  


Me and Kit walked back to our room. I was grinning. That was a good work out. And very fun. I also enjoyed fighting. 

"Kit, I'm gonna go take a bath." 

"Okay." he looked at me completely innocent.

I glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I won't watch." he turned away. I went into the bathroom and got undressed as I ran the water. I turned the water off and stepped in. It was hot and steamy. Refreshing after a battle. I sighed with pleasure and relaxed into the water. Even though I am and Ice mage, I still appreciate hot bathes. I washed myself and pulled the plug to drain the water. I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist. I opened the door and walked out casually, completely forgetting that Kit was there. 

"KAY!"

"KIT!" I ducked back into the bathroom, but I knew that he would remember what he saw. 

"Kit, toss one of my shirts in." I yelled through the door. The door opened a moment later, and one of my shirts was tossed in. 

"Thank you." I said. I put my shirt on and sat down on the stone floor, leaning against the door. I knew Kit was on the other side, leaning against the door also. 

"Kay?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I forgot you were there. I'm so use to being alone at home." I had been living by myself until I came to the palace.

"Still, I'm sorry. I should have remembered." I opened the door and crawled out. I sat in his lap and snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. His fingers crept under my shirt, and rested on my belly. 

"I want to be with you forever." he murmured. 

"I know you do." I whispered back.

He squeezed me and I snuggled close. 

  
  


The next morning, I woke up to Kit next to me in bed. 

"Kit, out." I grumbled.

"No. It's comfy in here." he grumbled back.

"Kit, now." I said.

"Noooooo I don't wannaaaaaa." he whined.

"Kiiiiiiiiiit, go awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." I whined back. Two could play at this game.

"You suck."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"You."

"You."

"You first."

"You first."

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" 

"Shut up before I beat the crap outta you."

"Shut up before you beat the crap outta me." 

"OOOOO! WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"No, that is inhumanly possible for me."

"Oh. Shut up."

"Oh dog shit on you."

"Well, same to you, and besides, you're not a human. You're an elf."

"Oh, yea, forgot."

"Upid-stay."

"Hey, I know what that means!"

"Ou-yay oo-day?"

"Es-yay." he said proudly.

"En-they ou-yay ill-way under-yay stand-yay is-they. Ut-stay up-yay!"

"O-nay."

"Ou-yay itch-bay."

"Ou're-yay e-thay irl-gay."

"Y-whay I-yay outta-yay!" then Koby and the rest of the gang walked in just as I yelled. 

"IE-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Kay? Kit?" Kiah looked at us and we foolishly grinned. 

"Yes? Can we help you?"

"We need to make a date for when we will meet to discuss Kay's....Cause."

"Sure. When ever you feel like it."

"No. A specific day."

"One year from today." 

"What's today?"

"Er....hold on."

"Wednesday. Celestial Light." 

"What! Today's Celestial Light!?"

"Didn't you know?"

"I forgot. Oh my gosh! Isn't there a party tonight?"

"I think so..."

"Yea. You goin Kay?"

"Yea! Gotta get ready! Out! All of you!" I pushed them all out, except for Kit. 

"So, whatta ya wearin this year? Miss Queen?"

"Just you wait." I went over to my chest of stuff and shuffled through it. "Ah! Found it!" It was a long silver dress. Fairly simple, actually, but it had been my mothers and I treasured it. I turned around and showed it to Kit. 

"Hm, I like it. And, I think it would suit you, in all your silvery glory."

"Stop flattering me, Kit. It sounds so, childish. Especially, 'Silvery glory'"

"Well..." I faced the wall, and started to get ready. 

Five minutes later, I was in the ball room, all eyes at me, as I was obviously, late. I blushed. I was holding Kit's hand, just for reassurance. 

"Finally made it, I see." one of the girls from the Fire Hall, who was in my class, sneered. 

"Remember me? Fiona? Good. You should. One day, I'll get you good. For Miles." she walked away, and we just continued to a little table in the corner. By that time, everyone had gotten over my 'dramatic entrance'. 

"Kit, I'm tired." 

"Already? We just got here!"

"I know, but I'm so..." I fell asleep leaning on him. 


End file.
